


Kiss Me

by Myfantasyocs



Series: oblivion [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Martin Lives AU, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Miaara talks to Martin about when he kissed her





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Martin much but I really wanted to write Miaara.
> 
> Also prompt was provided by tumblr user athena1138
> 
> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Miaara had to admit that she thought her life would be simpler after The Oblivion Crisis but everything became more complicated. She doesn’t know what the biggest shock is her sister being Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of madness or Martin kissing her. Martin Septim, her best friend and Emperor of Tamriel convinced he would have to die to save them all kissed her, then Madossa saved them. Now that is the most shocking thing out of all of this. But after the battle he started avoiding her and she misses him. And fuck it she’s a blade she can’t protect him if he’s hiding from her. That’s why she’s standing in front of the door. So they can go back to normal. Because that’s what’s best. He deserved better.

She opened the door to Martin’s room to find him curled up in a chair reading. As soon as he saw her he glanced down at his feet and started to pull at his sleeves. “I suppose you came to tell me what I happened. I wanted to discuss it sooner but with your sister. I figured you needed a moment.”

Miaara had a whole speech about how he could do so much better then her. He was just so kind and helped her realize she’s not a waste of breath. But he deserves so much more but all she couldn’t. 

“Why?”

Martin jerked his head up he had expected her to turn him down not ask him why he kissed her. Martin thought it was obvious the way the other blades were acting. “I love you. Is why I kissed you.” Martin said slowly not removing his gaze from her.

Miaara stood there dumbstruck. He loved me. He loves me. He kissed me because he loves me. Miaara felt her whole body shaking, she must of misheard or misunderstood him. He couldn’t love her. He couldn’t. “You love me.” She she said slowly as tears streaming down her face. 

Martin walked up to her and started to wipe the tears from her face. “Yes, I’m in love with you.” Martin whispered.

“Kiss me.” Miaara shuddered her voice coming out hoarse and ragged.

Martin froze his hand still on her cheek. “What?”

“Kiss me.” 

Martin leaned down slowly afraid he misheard or she would change her mind. And placed a quick peck on her nose. "Martin" she whined. "Kiss me please."

“I believe I did?”

He couldn’t help the laugh at her glare that she must of used to struck fear in her niece many times. And since he was not braver than Reyla. He leaned down and place a soft kiss on her lips. Martin's heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest as he looked down on her. " Martin, I think I love you too."


End file.
